Morning Stars
by ToriElaine9
Summary: He was something specail, I could tell that day he stood by the trashcan watching me. I just knew I couldn't be trusted, plus my mother saw all. My mother alway saw all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I have a couple of stories on here and I wrote Twilight before, but deleted them off of here. Well there is one under my profile called Wolfish Love that I want to finish, just not sure how to yet. Ha.

Well Enjoy!

* * *

Tristan

Tristan POV:

I was under the covers of my high priced covers knowing that I had less than a half hour to get up and get ready for school, the time limit didn't faze me. I pulled the comforter over my head and waited for my father to come in and drag me out of my bed. Right on time my father came through the door and stood at the end of my bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You have school today. Get your ass out of bed and move!" He ripped my covers off my bed and left my room shaking his head.

Another day of disappointing the old man, I sat up and grabbed yesterday's jeans off the floor and pulled them on. I got out of bed buttoning and zipping them as I searched my floor for a shirt and socks. I found a plain black t-shirt over by my dresser that looked clean, but smelled awful. I threw it over by the closet where I knew most of the clothes were dirty, I wasn't really into laundry. I found a long sleeved black shirt, a lot of my shirts were black, it smelled and looked clean so I pulled it over my head and began the search for socks.

I didn't find any until I opened my dresser and found my last clean pair. I pulled them on and began to search for my converse. They were of course buried under a pile of clothes; I really needed to at least attempt to do laundry. I grabbed my bag and flung it on to my shoulder, as I made my way downstairs stopping every other step to pull each shoe on.

Downstairs my father was at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the business section of the newspaper. I walked over to the toaster and popped in the two Strawberry pop tarts he set out for me every morning. As I waited for them to get done I walked over to the frig and opened it to get a Monster that I kept stocked.

When the toaster popped I grabbed the pop tarts and my monster, my father looked up at me as I made my way through the house towards the front door. Neither of us said good bye or anything, that wasn't part of our mornings together. I pulled on my coat and wrapped my red scarf around my neck before walking out the door.

My mom had died when I was six and after that it was just me and my dad. He owned two restaurants and a car dealership. The restaurants were my mom's and he kept them running after her death. The one that brought in the most money was called Tristan's, named after me, it was mostly a pizza and salad place. Most of the athletes went there after big games. When you walked in there was a big picture of my mother behind the front desk, she was really loved in our town, I just wish I could remember her.

The walk to school was like any other, buses and cars whizzed by trying to get to the school on time. I lived only two blocks away from the school, so I left late every morning always getting to my first period class as soon as the bell rang. My town was in constant rain clouds and snow. Fine for me, I didn't much like the sun. I burned easily, just like my mother always did. My father was Italian, so he tanned easily.

There was supposed to be two new girls and a boy at school today, though I haven't seen them some of the others kids have. The girls thought the boy was the hottest thing since the football team's quarterback Alan Root, the guys I've heard talk were all saying that the two girls were the best looking things around. I shook my head to the name "things" and saw my three friends waiting outside for me.

"TRISTAN!" Madeline, Maddie short, yelled she was curled up into her boyfriend Dominic's side. "You're going to make us late you know that? I still don't understand why we wait for you!"  
"Shut it Maddie." Her brother, Dacota, threw a piece of bagel he was eating at her and smiled at me. "Sup man, my parents wanted me to tell you that your coming to dinner tonight, my father wants to make you cupcakes."  
"Tell Mikey and Jade I'll be there." I smiled and took the last drink of my Monster.

Maddie and Dacota were part Vietnamese, their father Mikey was full blooded Vietnamese and had a habit of speaking Vietnamese when he got excited and baking cupcakes. Their mom Jade was a short person and treated me like her own son. Sometimes better when Dacota went all nuts with baking like his father.

Maddie unlike her brother was short and had glasses, but she was beautiful. She had short black hair that she wore in pigtails with her bangs in her face. She wore a lot of band shirts and nothing but converse. Dacota was tall like his father and black hair too, he was a major dork and was in love with the movie The Gonnies and was mad at this mom for a week when he found out that she wouldn't let his father name him Chunk. He kept his hair long like his dad, they both wore it down to their eyes, which they both had brown. Maddie had Jade's blue eyes.

"It's crazy how much their parent's like you. I swear sometimes they like you more than me man." Dom smiled and kissed Maddie on the back of the head.

Dominic was the perfect guy for Maddie. He listened to everything rock and punk, wore nothing but black day in and day out. He was tall, handsome, and had curly blonde hair that he let her straighten all the time. His eyes were green and flecked with gold.

"Man, they do like me more." I dodged his hand as it came out from behind Maddie to grab me. "TO SLOW!"  
"Screw you." Dom said, but he had a smile on his face to show he was just joking.

I walked towards the trashcan when something caught my eye. Down the sidewalk were the three new kids, beautiful new kids I should say. The two girls were completely different. One was tall, like super model tall, all the height was in her legs and had long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. The other one had short black hair that hung just to her chin and the bangs hung in her face, she was short and way too skinny it seemed.

The blonde looked like she was bored out of her mind was texting on her phone while the other girl, the one I thought was more beautiful, was leaning into the window of silver Volvo talking to the driver. She backed up as the door opened and out stepped the boy I heard the girls from school talking about. He had brown hair and was tall, he kept his eyes trained on the blonde has she applied lip-gloss. When she saw him looking she glared at him.

The Volvo left and the boy and the blonde began to walk towards me, but the skinny one stood and stared after the Volvo. I stared as she stood there, in skinny jeans and long sleeved red shirt with bright red high heels on. Her jacket was black and long coming down to her knees. It tied in the middle showing off how small her waist was. The blonde was talking with the boy with an evil look on her face which just made her more beautiful, and then she noticed the skinny one wasn't with them.

"AINSLEY HALE! COME ON!" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of the name; it was as beautiful as her.  
"TRISTAN, BUDDY COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Maddie yelled for me half way up the stairs getting ready to walk into the school.

At the sound of my name Ainsley looked at me and we locked eyes, hers were a shocking butterscotch gold.

Ainsley POV:

I got shot gun of course, it was my official first day back to school since the change. I was so nervous to actually be going to a real school, my father and mother thought I was so ready to do this. I was supposed to be changed at a certain age, but the car accident changed everything. I had been with my parents, Alice and Jasper Hale, since I was just a couple of months old. They told me at the age of 12 what they were, at 15 I asked to be made into one of them, at the age of 16 I was in a car accident and hanging on to life when my parents changed me.

I'm 17 now, one year less than when I was planned on being changed. The car accident was my fault, it was late at night and I was coming home from a party, I was riding with my cousin Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob when I lost control of the car. He wasn't hurt, but he was also the reason my mother didn't see the accident coming.

"I don't understand why Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper didn't take us to school. I mean it is their daughter going to school." My cousin Lilly said from the back seat, she was mad about not getting shot gun, so she was making my other cousin Kraig hold her mirror while she did her makeup.  
"Lil, we went through this before we left the house. Aunt Alice saw them getting here and Uncle Jasper refusing to Ains out of the car. So they asked me to take you guys, besides this is the last time I'll see you guys for a couple of months. My flight leaves in two hours." Nessie smiled a dream like smile thinking of her upcoming vacation.  
"I still can't believe mom and dad are letting you go to Europe with Jacob." Kraig moved the mirror taunting Lilly and it got him a smack on the head.  
"Mom and Dad know that I can be trusted, besides mom and Jacob go way back." I knew what was coming and prepared myself for it.  
"That's Jacob was madly in love with your mother." Lilly said the car didn't even swerve as Nessie dove in the back seat to beat her cousin up. I jumped in the driver's seat and Kraig jumped in the passenger seat.  
"I hate when they do this." He rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat.

Kraig was only 3 years into this world, he like me was found by adopting parents. Edward and Bella were lucky enough have one baby, Nessie, but found Kraig when he was just a year old wrapped in a blanket sitting a trash can in New York City. Bella didn't have the heart to leave him there and of course Uncle Edward didn't have the heart to tell her no. He lived a happy life until he turned 19 and almost died when he got bucked off his horse that his mother had bought him for his graduation present.

So Kraig was changed and became just like the rest of the family. Lilly was a different matter, Aunt Rosie had never been happier to expect a child in her life as her own. They got Lilly when she was a nameless child, my Grandpa Carlisle had come across an accident on a country road, a pregnant mother was stuck in the car and she was in labor which is how she got in the accident.

Grandpa had gotten no name from the lady, when he helped her from the car and rushed her home. He gave birth to the baby girl then, but the mother soon passed away after that. My father told my Grandpa that the lady knew she was going to die and hoped we would find her baby a nice home and bury her. They did so; there was a white cross in our backyard.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie took the baby with open arms, Rose was so happy when Lilly showed signs of looking just like her. She never wanted to change her baby into something she wished she wasn't. She like Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella she made no plans on changing Lilly. But a month after her 16th birthday she got caught up in a shooting at a store in the mall, she was a victim. Rose wasn't about to lose her and changed her as soon as Grandpa brought her body home.

"Don't you think it's weird that we all died when we had plans? Like you and Lilly were never supposed to be changed. I wasn't supposed to change until next year?" I asked Kraig keeping my eyes on the road, Nessie and Lilly had stopped fighting, but were now just sitting in the back talking about Nessie's trip to Europe with her werewolf boyfriend.  
"No, life is so unexpected that in some ways I'm surprised it didn't all happen sooner. I don't really think about it, what happened, happened. My parents like knowing I'll be with them forever and so do Lilly parents and your parents. Death just had plans made out for us and they weren't the ones our parents had planned." Kraig shrugged his shoulders and turned in his seat to look at me.  
"I hate how you always have the perfect answer, you know that?" I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh.  
"Yah I know, that's why I always give you the long drawn out smart answer." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and started to laugh again. "I love picking on you."

I pulled up to the school and Kraig got in the back as Nessie climbed back in the front. Lilly and I got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk. Kraig was hugging his sister goodbye telling her that he was going to miss her.

"You'll see me in a few months I promise. You know I can't stay away from the family that long. I would miss you guys why too much, mostly mom and dad though." She pushed her bronze hair out of her face and looked at us, Lilly wasn't really listening.  
"Alright, love you sis." Kraig leaned over and hugged his sister once again, they had always been close and it had always made me jealous.

He climbed out of the car and stared at Lilly, I had always wondered if there was something going on between them. Lilly acted like she couldn't stand Kraig half the time, Kraig just always joked around and picked on her.

That's when I noticed a boy standing by the trashcan looking this way. He was tall and lanky with long black hair; it hung in his face and looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a deep sea green and his skin was pale, he was staring at Lilly and Kraig for now and I took in what he was wearing.

His jeans had what looked like pen marks all over them and his long sleeved black shirt was tight, his black coat was open and red scarf made his pale skin stick out more. For that moment I was glad that there was no wind, he was too handsome not have a perfect scent.

"That boy is staring at you." Nessie said looking in the review mirror.  
"I know. Have a good time, bye." I backed away from her father's Volvo and watched her pull away

I could still feel his stares; the back of my head was burning with them. I knew I was beautiful, every vampire was. But I was wondering why was he staring at me when he could be looking at Lilly the tall, super model blonde? She was in a short skirt and low cut shirt, what boy wouldn't look at that?

"AINSLEY HALE! COME ON!" Lilly yelled I turned and began to walk towards them.  
"TRAISTAN, BUDDY COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" A girl yelled at this strange boy.

He turned to look at her and then turned back and we met eyes for the moment it felt like he was reading me, knowing me all my secrets and all my dreams. I knew right away that this was going to be trouble.

* * *

Still a little rough, hope you like.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know that this isn't a very good story so far, but I like it and I want to see how I can make it out. Though I hope the reviews and everything pick up. But here is the chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

School

Tristan POV:

The school day went slow, the whole time I was thinking about Ainsley. I knew she was in my grade, but I had yet to have any classes with her. My friends knew that I had a crush, but they just didn't know how just the memory of her face in my mind sent my heart racing. Her golden eyes and her pale skin, her rosy lips that sort of curved into a smile when she saw me looking, that moment our eyes met. I knew there was something different about her, something that made her different from me and the rest of the kids at our school.

"Tristan, class is over man. What is with you?" Dacota slapped me on the back and I looked around confused.  
"Nothing there's just something on my mind right now." I gathered my things and walked with Dacota out of class.  
"You've been like this all day man, your seriously starting to creep me out. Did you even do the homework that Mrs. Gilly assigned in there?" We got to our lockers and both began to turn the dials, our doors popped open at the same time.  
"There was homework? Over what?" I shoved my English things into my locker and started to take out my Geometry.  
"We have to read like four chapters, she gave us an hour in class to do it. Seriously man you're screwed up today. Well I've got World History so I'll see you later." He waved his hand over his back and started down the opposite way I was going.

I searched the halls for her or someone from her family, but found no one. I began to wonder if I had just imagined seeing her and her family this morning. But I knew that wasn't the case because everyone was talking about them even now I could hear the whispers about the new girls and boy. I walked faster jealous that other people were seeing her and I wasn't. I walked into my Geometry class and sat at the table behind Maddie in the back of the room. She turned around and stared at me, I could see her phone in her hand.

"My brother is telling me that your acting really weird today, what's up?" She stared hard at me.  
"Nothing just got some things on my mind and I can't seem to focus on anything else." I shrugged and pulled out my notebook.  
"It's that girl isn't it? The one from this morning the short pixie looking one?" I stopped what I was writing and looked up at her.  
"How did you know?"  
"Tristan I saw you staring at her, it was easy to tell which one you were staring at too. I mean your aren't very big on blondes so I knew right away which one you were looking at. Plus you're not gay so you weren't looking at the boy and you don't give a shit about cars so you weren't looking at the car either." She rolled her eyes; I hated how Maddie always figured me out before anyone else did.  
"You're good."  
"I know. Now pay attention in this class I heard the lesson is hard today and you're not very good at math any ways." She turned around I just laughed to myself.

Though I figured I would try to pay attention in this class, Ainsley walked in and I knew right away that there was no way I was going to be pay attention in this class. She walked up to Mr. Liggett and gave him a slip. He signed it and pointed to where I was sitting; when she looked we locked eyes again. Maddie turned around and looked at me with her jaw dropped; I was just as surprised as her. Ainsley made her back to me and every male in the class turned around to watch her walk.

I looked down at my notebook and tried my hardest not to stare at her like the rest of class was, I knew she was beautiful but I figured they would know not stare. We were in high school and knew were always taught that it wasn't nice to stare. When she sat down I caught her scent right away, she smelled like roses and ginger. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep.

"Hello my name is Ainsley. Your Tristan right?" She wasn't looking at me, but down at her hands.  
"Yah that's right. You're the girl I saw this morning right?" I didn't look at her either, but down at my own hands.  
"Yah that was me and my cousins Lilly and Kraig. I haven't seen them all day and I'm getting nervous since the only thing people are doing today is staring at me." She said all this very fast, I had to listen closely to get it all.  
"I'm sorry. Well if you want to you can sit with me and my friends at lunch, the girl in front of us is one of them. Her name is Madeline, but we call her Maddie." At the mention of her name Maddie turned around and smiled.  
"There are only four of us all together. Tristan, me, my brother Dacota, and my boyfriend Dominic. We are kind of labeled the school's outcast for some odd reason. We're all really nice, but people just don't seem to want to be around us. I think its Tristan personally." She smiled and turned around which made Ainsley laugh.  
"Sounds interesting." She said between small musical laughs.  
"Oh it is, but if you don't want to ruin the image you have so far by hanging out with us then we will fully understand. No hard feelings what so ever." I said this all with a smile, it was hard not to smile around her.  
"No, you guys seem pretty cool and I really don't care what people think about me. I mean more people are going to think bad things than good. I guess I'm going to have to thank Lilly for that; she's a little tough to get along with. If she doesn't like you she'll tell you straight up. She's not a very shy person. Kraig is though, he gets that from his mom, and he keeps most of his feelings to himself." She had to say this quietly because the class had started.  
"Well at lunch your all welcomed to sit with us if you like. You won't find a better group then ours."  
"Yah, I can tell." She said this softly and I knew she that she meant something very good by this. I smiled to myself and began to pay attention to the lesson because of course Maddie had been right, it was very hard.

After class I walked out with Maddie and Ainsley, we all three had the same class next. We laughed as we made our way to art class. We were a few feet away when Ainsley saw Kraig getting ready to walk into the classroom across the hall.

"KRAIG!" Ainsley hurried to her cousin as me and Maddie watched. "You guys come meet my cousin. Kraig this is Tristan and Maddie. They asked us to sit with them at lunch."  
"Hey sounds good to me. How is school going for you Ains?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her a one armed hug.  
"Good, since I met these two, seriously no one will talk to me here. I don't get it; do I come off evil like Lils?" A sly smile came across Kraig's face and they both laughed.  
"I think it's just because you're so beautiful and Lils is just like her mother so probably. Well you better get to class. See you later Tristan, Maddie." He waved and gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek.  
"We're really close. Our mom's are best friends so naturally they pushed us together when we were younger. So we just kind of grew up like brother and sister instead of cousins. Really our whole family is close, which is fun half of the time. My uncle Emmett is a really funny guy, you'll have to meet him sometime." She hurried into the room and gave her slip to the teacher who signed it without looking up.

We took her to the back of the room where our stools were and sat up. We were supposed to pick partners and draw and paint our partners how we see them. Since Dominic was in our class also Maddie and he partnered up. Ainsley scooted her things closer to me and I smiled. Which was fine with me I wanted to paint Ainsley I think it would be a good challenge.

"So do you like to paint?" I asked getting my easel ready and my paints.  
"I love it. My Uncle Edward always pushed me to do something artistic while my mother always pushed me towards clothes. But I got addicted to both. I love shopping and I love painting." She picked up a pencil and began to draw on the easel that I didn't even see her set up.  
"My mom was an artist. My dad is more of a business man." I set aside my paints and began to outline Ainsley on my easel.  
"What do you mean was?" Her eyes kept going from to the easel to me; she had a small smile on her face the whole time.  
"She passed away when I was six. She died of breast cancer, I don't remember her much. But if you go to the restaurant Tristan in town you'll see a large picture of her. She was really loved in town." Her hand was moving so quickly, I was amazed.  
"Wow, I'm sorry Tristan. I never knew my real mother or father. My parents found me when I was just a couple of months old. But I have always thought of them as my parents. I love them so much, I really can't think of anyone being better parents." Her smile grew I noticed when she talked about her family.  
"They sound like great people; your whole family does really. I only see my dad; the rest of our family really has nothing to really do with us. My mom was an only child and both of her parents passed away a while ago. I only got to see them a few times a year." My drawing was coming out and I saw Ainsley begin to form on my paper.  
"I'm sorry; I don't know what I would do without mine. I mean we are rather strange and it would take a lot out explaining, but really I think you would love them all."

We didn't talk for the rest of the class, we just drew each other, sometimes catching each other's eye and smiling and I began to wonder if there was something she tried to tell me in her last sentence.

Ainsley POV:

Tristan was very different, his scent did call to me it was something wonderful. But I fought against it with a smile and some laughs. I knew that I couldn't put my family in danger; this was all on my shoulders. I could see it in Kraig's eyes when he saw that I was hanging dangerously close to a human that smelled so good. I just hope he didn't see the thirst in my eyes.

My daddy always called it "the beast" I was to always to keep it at bay to never let it lose no matter how bad it hurt and how tempted I was. I knew my dad wasn't so innocent I knew he had tasted a lot of human blood, but I trusted him. My mother always told me to keep my eye out for someone special, but this morning her eyes looked a little worried when I kissed her and my father good bye. I only guessed she saw something that made her nervous, though she didn't tell me what.

Drawing Tristan was easy, his face was so defined and his eyes so deep. It seemed that he looked right into my dead heart and knew what I wanted. Someone that wasn't family that I could talk to, I shared a lot more with him than I probably should have. But he was becoming a friend and making other friends for me. His friend Maddie was sweet and a very pretty girl. I didn't miss the looks he sometimes gave her and I began to wonder if there was there. But then she mentioned her boyfriend and I saw the way her eyes lit up when she said his name I knew there was nothing there for Tristan besides friendship.

When the teacher told us to put away our easels and clean up our stations. Tristan smiled and walked over and put his easel in a closet with everyone else. I made sure he couldn't see mine and put with the others. We walked out of the class room and towards our locker, which were halls apart.

"What's your next class before lunch? Wait what lunch do you have?" He slumped against the locker next to mine while I spun in my numbers.  
"I have History next and I have first lunch. Do you guys have first lunch?" I opened my locker and began to pile my books inside while pulling more out. A smile came across his face and it made me smile right back.  
"Yah that's our lunch, so I'll meet you at your locker and we'll search around for your cousins to make sure they have the same lunch then we'll all head to the cafeteria and get some food. But I need to head to my class, I'll see you later." He waved over his shoulder and headed down the hall; I smiled and shut my locker.

I was unfocused in my whole next class, my eyes kept finding their way to the clock and my mind kept counting down the minutes and the seconds until I could be with Tristan again. It was funny the way I was feeling about him, it was funny by the fact that I knew I should stay away from him. For his own good, not my own, I knew my Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella met the same way me and Tristan did, but I also knew that my Uncle was strong and my aunt was different from other humans. She was special and my uncle just couldn't stay away from her. When class finally ended I was first out of the class room, probably not in a normal human speed. When I got to my locker I saw that Tristan was already there with Lilly and Kraig with him. Lilly was eyeing Tristan in a very Lilly like manor. I gave her a look and she stopped, Kraig just tried to hide a laugh. I hurried and opened my locker and shoved everything inside.

"How was class?" Tristan asked walking next to me; Lilly and Kraig were behind us.  
"It was interesting; to be honest I don't really remember what was said or anything." When he smiled I smiled back and my body drifted closer to his too fast for him to notice any change.  
"Yah that usually happens in Mr. Boogles class, I was able to pass only because of Maddie. She has always been good at History, where I've never been good at remember dates and people who said certain things." He opened the door for me and I walked in the cafeteria and waited for him to come in too. He let Lilly and Kraig walk in before him.  
"I'm not really hungry so will you just point out where you usually sit and I'll just meet you guys there." Lilly said while playing with her finger nails, which were painted a bright purple today.  
"Right over there in the corner." Tristan pointed to the back wall where there was a table with two people sitting there. I recognized Maddie, but didn't know the other one. But I guessed by the how much they looked alike it was her brother.  
"Okay thanks." She made her way over to the table and I noticed every male head in the room turn to stare at her, I also noticed the tightening of Kraig's jaw as he saw it too.

We went through the line getting food and talking with each other, Kraig was now a little happier, but his jaw was still tight. Tristan's tray had hardly any food piled on, where I noticed everyone else had food on top of food on their trays. I bought an apple and a bottle of water; he made no comment at my lack of food. Kraig said he didn't see anything he liked and had started for the table before we were out of line.

"So do you guys all live together or something?" He handed the lunch lady enough money to pay for both of our lunches, he only had a Diet Coke and a bag of chips.  
"Well yah it's just me, my mom, my dad, grandparents, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Then there's my cousin Renesmee, but she mostly lives with her boyfriend Jacob." I shrugged my shoulders like there was nothing a matter with the large amount of people living in my house.  
"Whoa, that's a lot. I would love to have that many people living with me. It's just me and my dad, but more of just me." We came up to the table and we took the last two empty seats.  
"Hey Tristan gym is going to be boring, we are going over rules and such. I want to play some basketball and crush your team. Oh, you must be Ainsley. I'm Dominic, but you can call me Dom." He took a bite out of his sandwich and smiled, thankfully with his mouth closed.  
"Nice way to be rude man. I'm Dacota, Maggie's brother and Tristan's best friend, also somewhat brother if I do say so myself." I laughed and he winked at me causing Tristan to pick a grape off Maggie's tray and throw it at him, but Dacota caught it in his mouth and just laughed at Tristan's efforts.

The rest of lunch was interesting and entertaining, I even saw Lilly smile at some of the things that were said and done, when lunch was over I noticed that we were the last people in the cafeteria, Tristan picked up my trash for me, the full water bottle and perfect apple, he kept the water bottle for himself but tossed the apple to Maggie who took a large bite out of it and walked out the second set of doors instead of the ones we walked out of. Tristan didn't say anything as we walked down the hall towards my locker, Lilly and Kraig went down the separate way from us, and I didn't miss the warning look Lilly shot me from over her shoulder. At my locker Tristan still didn't say anything; he just stood there against the locker next to mine staring at the wall across from him. When I shut my locker and turned towards is when he finally looked at me.

He surprised me by leaning forward and pressing his warm lips to my cold cheek, he pulled away and smiled at me.

"You're different Ainsley, not like any other human I know." He took a drink from my bottle water and turned and left me in the hall in a panic.

* * *

Well there is the second chapter.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**After School Special**

**Tristan POV:**

I could feel Ainsley staring at me as I walked down the hall away from her, I could feel the touch of her cheek on my lips. I had no idea what caused me to do that, or why I even did it. I knew I already had feelings for her, it was impossible not to have feelings for someone as wonderful and great as her. Her laughs echoed through my ears and her face seemed to be carved into my mind. I kept seeing her where ever I go, I knew I shouldn't get so attached to a person I just met but I wanted to know everything and more about her.

I pushed the doors open to the gym and saw Dom waiting for me across the court; I hurried across the floor and leaned against the wall next to him. He didn't say anything to me for awhile, just reached over and grabbed Ainsley's water bottle out of my hand and took a long drink while I stood there and waited for him to say something. He handed me back the bottle and continue to stare at the people walking in.

"So your really digging that girl aren't you?" I wasn't surprised by the question, I was waiting for it.  
"Yah I am. She's amazing and beautiful. She's living the life I wish I was, but that's not why I like her. There's just something about her that draws me to her, makes me want to get to know her more and more." I took a drink out of the bottle and watched as Dacota walked in the doors.  
"I thought Dacota did gym last year, that he was talking an extra cooking class this year." Dom just shook his head, he never got Mikey and Dacota's cooking obsession.  
"I think the class was full or something, I'm not sure. I haven't really listened to him today; my mind has been pretty much else where all day." I waved at Dacota and he started over towards us, the bell rang before he got over to us and the gym teacher, Mr. Glover, told us to go over and sit on the bleachers.

We all three sat there and just stared and listened as he told us the rules of basketball which we were starting the next day, I zoned out most of the time already knowing the rules and what we were supposed to do. He passed around a clipboard and we wrote down our team. Dom, me, Dacota, and three guys that were sitting behind us was our team. I didn't really care who was on my team I just wanted to get out of class to find Ainsley before she left for the day. So as soon as the bell rang I ran out the door and rushed to my locker, but I was surprised to find Ainsley already there, with her bag over her shoulder waiting for me.

"Hey, how did you beat me here?" I spun the dial and let my locker door swing open.  
"I'm fast." She smiled and stepped closer to me; I smiled and started pushing things back into my locker. I pulled on my coat and wrapped my scarf around my neck.  
"I guess your right, what are you doing tonight?" I shut my locker and we started towards the doors, she put her arm through my mine and a smile spread across my face.  
"Nothing at all, probably just hang out with the family, maybe get my mom to let me borrow her car and go the mall." She shrugged and I pushed the door open letting her go through first. "What about you, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Well usually I would be doing nothing, but I'm going to Maddie and Dacota's house for dinner, their parents treat me like a third child. It's a nice change from how my dad treats me and such." We walked down the steps and I noticed the same silver Volvo waiting in the same spot. I couldn't see inside because of the tinted windows.  
"Well that's my ride, here take this and call me tonight around 12, ok?" She turned her back to the car and handed me a small piece of purple paper, I could see the imprint of numbers on the other side.  
"Alright I'll call." I smiled and put the piece of paper in my pocket, she watched as I did this and smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow; I'll meet you at your house." She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, I was surprised at first but I wrapped mine around her small waist and gave her a tight hug back.

She pulled away and turned running to the silver car; she opened the door to the back seat and turned back towards me. She smiled and waved then ducked inside, the door wasn't even shut a second before it was tearing away from the sidewalk and off down the road. I guess whoever was driving wasn't very happy. I watched until I couldn't see the car anymore, when it turned the corner I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and started towards my house.

The wind was cold and hit my face like ice, my breath made a cloud in front of my face and my nose started to go numb. But the thoughts of Ainsley warmed me, her smile that lit up her face or her eyes that seemed to be on fire. My mind was still on her when I pushed my front door open, the house was deadly quiet when I swung the door shut behind me and I peeled off my coat. I knew my dad wasn't home by the fact that the news wasn't turned on in the living room and there wasn't the smell of coffee flowing through the house. I walked into the kitchen and left a note telling my dad that I would be having dinner at Jade and Mikey's house that night.

I went upstairs quickly to grab my cell phone that I never took to school and checked to see if it was even charged. The battery showed that it was full; I pulled the small piece of paper out of my pocket that Ainsley had handed to me after school. I unfolded it and looked at the small scrawling print that was written on small piece of paper that put the largest smile on my face. I put the number in my phone, but didn't throw away the paper. I carefully folded it back up and placed it under my never used alarm clock. I stood up and stepped over the piles of clothes knowing that I really needed to do laundry because I had nothing clean to wear tomorrow.

I walked down the stairs as my dad opened the front door and walked inside, he glanced up at me as I made my way toward him and the coat closet. He watched as I opened the door and pulled out my coat and scarf. It wasn't until I was at the door and getting ready to walk out that he decided to ask where I was going.

"The Trans asked me to have dinner with them, so I'm going over there for a nice home cooked meal. I'm sick of take out anyway. I'll be home by curfew." I pulled the door open and started to walk outside as my dad slammed the coat closet door shut.  
"You go over there to much; I don't want you invading on that family's life. I'm sure they don't want you over that all the time." His deep, rough voice stabbed me from behind.  
"They want me more than you do or ever did." I slammed the door behind me and hurried down the side walk towards the Tran's house.

They lived about a mile away from me, but walking it was no big deal to me. They lived in a penthouse on the other side of the park. So walking through the snow and the trees was the best part of my evening that night. Even if I felt frozen through by the time I got to their door step it was all worth it for an evening away from my father and his evil words. I pushed the buzzer down until I knew that it echoed through the penthouse.

"OK TRISTAN! Gezz, you're going to break the buzzer." Jade laughed through the intercom.

The door popped open and I hurried inside away from the cold, I couldn't get wait to get upstairs to the family I wished was my real one. I skipped the stairs and went straight for the elevator. The Trans lived on the top floor in the pent house, it was huge and the place awesome to hang out at, though Maddie and Dacota never dared to have a party there when their parents were out of town. They did once and somehow their parents found out even though there was no way, the apartment was spotless, we had made sure that nothing was left behind, but of course they found out in some sneaky way.

They didn't get in trouble, but they decided never to have a party again just for a simple reason that it's no fun when your parents are just bond to find out. So nights their parents were away me and Dom came over to stay the night and we spent most of time watching movies and eating endless pizzas. Then the next day Dom would leave early and I would just stay on the couch I crashed on the night before. Jade and Mikey didn't care about me spending the night, but we weren't sure how they would like the idea about Dom. Though we were pretty sure they already knew, its hard sneaking things around them.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked up to the door, I knocked quickly before just walking in. I usually didn't knock and I had no reason why I did tonight, but it made Mikey laugh when he saw it was me walking in.

"Why did you even knock Tristan? You live here more than Dacota does!" He just shook his head and headed towards the living room with a Nicholas Sparks book in his hands.  
"I don't know thought I would be nice today and show how polite I am!" I hung my coat in the closet and hurried towards Dacota's room when Mikey poked his head around the wall and looked at me.  
"Yah, okay. Tristan and polite do not belong in the same sentence!" He laughed and ducked back behind the wall.  
"Tristan come here for a second." I heard Jade call from the kitchen so I changed the direction and walked towards the kitchen were she was making what looked like homemade pizza.  
"What's up Jadeo?" I washed my hands and began to help her with the dough, she smiled and at the nickname that she had from high school.  
"What's this I hear about you having a crush on the new girl? Dacota and Maddie said you're long gone." She looked up at me through her glasses and smiled, I should have known that this secret couldn't have been kept from Jade for long.  
"Well she just moved here with her family and started school with her two cousins Kraig and Lilly. But there is just something about her; she isn't like any other girl I've ever met. She's smart and funny, she loves painting and she has this smile that could light up a pitch black room. Jade she isn't like anyone I met before and I want to get to know her more than anything." I didn't realize I had stopped rolling the dough until I stopped talking and could feel my cheeks getting red, I've never spoken about a girl that way to anyone, especially my best friend's mother.  
"Then get to know her Tristan and steal her heart, make her think about you every second of the day and want to be with you no matter. You can do it; you have the looks and the heart." She patted my hand and I knew that was my signal to go hang out with Dacota.  
"I can finish helping, I mean I' m sure Dacota isn't doing anything besides playing video games." Which was true, Dacota was a video game addict.  
"Don't worry Tristan, I got help. Watch this. MIKEY!!!" It seemed like only five seconds later Mikey was in the kitchen and washing his hands and taking over my spot.

I laughed and washed my hands while they worked on the dinner we would all enjoy in just a few short hours. I dried off my hands and made my way to Dacota's room wondering what Ainsley was doing at that exact moment.

**AINSLEY POV:**

My mind was on school the rest of the night, I couldn't get Tristan's face out of my mind. My mother wasn't home when I got home, but my father was on high alert because of my emotions. My Uncle Edward was of course watching me closely wondering why I was thinking about all the different things you can use a bra for, I was trying to keep him out of my head, keep him from finding out about Tristan. So I sat in my room, a book opened next to me not able to actually read any of the words. I jumped at the knock at my door and hurried to pick up my book and pretend to be reading.

"Come in." I knew who ever was on the other side of the door would hear me, but I wasn't expecting my father to walk in and sit on the end of my bed.  
"Why are you so anxious and confused Ainsley, I'm getting a lot of mixed emotions from you. Like just now I got shocked and then a sad attempt at calming yourself." He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away.  
"Where is Uncle Edward?" I was changing the topic from bras to all the breeds of dogs that I could remember, which was a lot since I went through a faze last year after the change where I wasn't allowed to leave or do anything. So I read about different kinds of dogs and where they came from.  
"Downstairs, he seems pretty annoyed at the moment; he asked me how a bra could possibly be used as a pair of sun glasses? Do you know anything about that?" I giggled a little to myself and shook my head slowly.  
"Nope daddy I don't, maybe Uncle Edward is going a little crazy. Because I'm pretty sure you can't use a bra as sunglasses." My father titled his head back and laughed, I loved watching my father laugh. He usually didn't that much because it was hard for him with all the emotions circling around him.  
"Well I don't think there should be a reason for your Uncle to even be thinking about bras, your mother isn't home and she used to play that one on your Uncle all the time when there was something she wanted to hide." I stopped my giggles fast, when I realized that's where I got the bra idea from.  
"Oh, she did? Wow I guess me and mom are more a like than I thought. Ha ha." I tried smiling innocently, but my dad saw straight through that.  
"What's going on Ainsley, what is it that you don't want us to know? Kraig and Lilly won't say anything and Edward said all their thinking about is what shade of lipstick to wear tomorrow and how it was pointless to read the book they just read. I think you can guess which was which." I stared at my father and didn't know what to say, my father and my mother had always been my best friends and I've never kept anything from them, but this was different.  
"Nothing is going on Daddy, just thinking about random things, but is it ok if I go for a walk. This house seems a little small right now." I could tell what I said hurt him, but the truth was the house seemed too small for me right now and I wanted to get away from my fathers emotion controlling power and my Uncles mind reading.

So they let me walk out of the house, cell phone in pocket for when my mother got home and wanted to talk to me. but there was another reason I wanted my phone with me, I wanted it incase Tristan called early though I had a bad feeling he wouldn't, I knew shouldn't think like that. I should have been positive; Tristan was this great guy with amazing eyes and an even better smile. He made me feel warm after days of being cold; I loved his laugh and the way his hair stuck up like he just rolled out of bed. Which he probably did by the way his friends said he's always late in the morning, or was always making them wait.

My thoughts of Tristan were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone that was in my coat pocket. As I fished it out I found a bench in a park and sat down, the number on the caller ID was one I didn't know. A smile grew on my face when I realized who this could be, I hurried to push send and put the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" My breath caused a cloud to form around my mouth, making me smile more.  
"Hey, it's Tristan. Sorry I know I'm calling early."  
"Hey there it's ok, what are you up too?" I swung my legs in the snow, and smiled down at my knees.  
"Getting ready to walk through the park and walk a mile home. I'm leaving Dacota and Maddie's house. What are you doing?" I perked up when he said park, because as far I knew this town didn't have too many.  
"Oh nothing just sitting on a bench in the park had to get away from the family for awhile." I heard him laugh and laughed back, but I had no idea why he was laughing.  
"Aren't your feet cold in those red high heels?" I looked up and saw Tristan standing at the end of the side walk, I could tell I was smiling more than I was before and I could he was smiling the same amount I was.

I stood up and flipped my phone shut; Tristan did the same and started to walk towards me. The way he was looking at me made me feel a way I've never felt before. When I got in front of him he stared at me with such adoration I wondered how he could feel this way just after one day, that's when I realized I felt the same way as him. I reached up and touched his cheek gently with my fingertips, he flinched and I ripped my hand back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I took a step back and he reached forward and pulled me back to the place I was before I began to move away.  
"You didn't do anything; your hands are just really cold. Come on let's go to my house for awhile and warm you up." He smiled and offered me his arm; I smiled back and put my arm through his.

We walked for awhile not saying anything, not really needing to. The walk was nice and peaceful and it felt like we've been on millions of these exact walks, it was like we were already used to each other and knew each other so well already that we didn't need to talk to be comfortable around each other.

"My house isn't that far up the road, I don't think my dad is home, but if he is just ignore him please." He smiled at me, but I could tell he was being serious.  
"You really don't like your dad do you?" I squeezed his arm, trying to read his face, but finding it impossible with the poker face he had on.  
"I have to love him, but no I don't like him. He doesn't like me either, we're roommates not family. He knows and I know that as soon as my birthday comes up this year that I'm gone. I'll most likely move in with Dacota and Maddie. They're more like family than my own father." His voice was like venom and his eyes were dead, I didn't like this side of Tristan.  
"Tristan…" I stopped and made him look at me, his eyes were blank without the life that was usually in them, and he just stared at me with no emotion at all. "You're scaring me; I don't like this side of you. Come back to me Tristan." I watched as his face transformed and realized he didn't even know what he looked or sounded like when he talked about his father.  
"I'm sorry Ainsley, I just…I don't know. My father isn't something easy to talk to about. His mean and cold, he never says he loves me and when he looks at me, he glares. I guess I look like my mother in some ways more than none. But wouldn't that be a reason to love me and not hate me?" His eyes filled with tears and it hurt me just to see it.  
"Come on lets finish going to your house." I got him walking again, but the walk was changed now. I now realized that Tristan was more broken than he let anyone see, I wondered if Dacota or Maddie ever saw him like this or knew the dead part of Tristan.

We got to a large brick house with a medium sized yard; Tristan opened the gate and motioned for me to go ahead. I walked forward and stopped on the steps waiting for Tristan to open the front door. He walked up the steps quickly and opened the door and rushed me inside shutting the door behind me. I pulled off my coat and folded it over my arm as he began to take off his. He opened a door next to the front door and hung up his coat; he held his hand out for mine and hung it up next to his. Our jackets are the only ones hanging in there at the moment.

"Looks like the old man isn't home come on lets go upstairs." He started up the stairs and I followed him quickly. He went down a long hallway until he reached a door at the very end. "Excuse the mess; I don't really know how to do laundry though I should probably learn I'm out of clean clothes." He laughed and ducked inside the room.  
"Wow, umm, just wow." His floor was covered with jeans, shirts, socks, and underwear; it looked like his floor was made out of clothes.  
"Yah sorry I didn't expect anyone to be coming over and I planned on doing it tonight I swear." He held his hands up to show me that he wasn't lying and crossing his fingers behind his back.  
"Well let me help you then." I started picking up the shirts that I could see around me and noticed he wore almost nothing but black. I slipped off my high heels and finished picking up all the shirts.

He just smiled and began to pick up the pants that he could find around us, I never knew that a guy could have that many clothes. We didn't talk at first, just picked up the clothes around us and started to make piles of them. At one point I wasn't paying attention and either was Tristan, we rammed into each other sending the clothes in our arms in the air.

We laid on Tristan's floor for what seemed like forever just laughing with each other, finally after what seemed like forever the laughs died down and I rolled on to my side and looked at Tristan, he was already on his side and staring at me. His green eyes were roaming over my face taking every inch of it in as I did the same trying to memorize everything I could about him before I had to return to my family and try my hardest not to think about him or any of the wonderful moments that I've had with him.

He reached out and pushed a lock of hair out my face, his touch left a fiery feeling on my skin and I wanted to sink into it. I moved closer to him so that the tips of our noses were touching, I could feel his breath on my mouth, he was just so mouth watering. I told myself over and over that he was someone to love, not feed off of. That I was good, not evil, I didn't want to be a monster and I didn't want to turn beautiful warm Tristan into a monster either. I didn't want him to be like me, but I knew if I really wanted that I couldn't love him. I couldn't keep him close to me. But these thoughts seem to fade away as I noticed that Tristan's lips were getting closer to mine and his eyes were watching my face to make sure it was ok.

I decided to show him that it was ok, I pressed my lips hard on to his and my world changed it was like it shifted. I gripped him tighter, made the kiss harder. My world felt like it was in flames, the coldness that usually took up my world was gone for that single kiss. But the moment ended with the simple ringing of my cell phone, I was stupid enough not to even look at the caller ID.

"Ainsley Isabella Hale, get home NOW!" My mother's voice said into my ear.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for awhile, some problems came up and I couldn't write for awhile.

REVIEW!


End file.
